<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Throws by serpentofmoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572521">Saving Throws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentofmoe/pseuds/serpentofmoe'>serpentofmoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentofmoe/pseuds/serpentofmoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You enter the kitchen, the Author of the Journals beckons you…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Throws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote &amp; posted this on tumblr about five years ago. Figured I would clean it up (impossible, it's a travesty) and post it here on an actual fanfiction site. I might do the same with some of my other fics. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Ford,” you greet the man casually as you make your approach to where he is sitting at the kitchen table, going over some notes. “I found this in the Gift Shop while I was closing up shop – Mabel said it didn’t look like any of Dipper’s so I’m guessing it’s yours…?” You hold up a thirty-eight-sided die.</p><p>“Hm?” Ford looks up from his papers and arches an inquisitive brow at the die that you’re holding. “Ah, thank you! It must’ve fallen out of my pocket earlier when I came up from the basement...” He extends his hand out to you, palm up and smiling fondly.</p><p>You go to drop it into Ford’s hand but stop just before you do, a thoughtful expression on your face until it slowly becomes an almost giddy grin and you pull your hand back, still holding onto the die. Ford gives you a confused look but before he can question your actions you begin to speak.</p><p>“I have located the mystical Dice of…Rolling. An artifact thought to have been lost forever…,” you narrate, speaking in elaborate tones. Ford’s puzzled frown tugs up into an amused smile while he listens, his hand quietly dropping back onto the table. “I decide that the only right course of action would be to return it to its rightful owner…I then make the journey to the dwelling place of the mysterious Author.”</p><p>You hold the die back up, staring at it as you proceed, “So, I’ve entered the chamber…the Author sits at a table while he works on important, secretive Author-things.” That elicits a soft chuckle from your one-man audience.</p><p>“I then roll to seduce the Author of the Journals.”</p><p>Ford’s eyes pop wide while his mouth goes slightly agape; a blush appears on his cheek that quickly crawls upwards to turn the very tips of his ears pink. You take advantage of his stunned silence, rolling the die before he can offer any sort of answer. The two of you drop your eyes to it as it scatters across the table, bumping against various objects before it finally comes to an abrupt halt.</p><p>Your confidence immediately withers when you see that damning ‘1’ staring back at you. “Cr-Critical fail…” Now it’s your turn to be red-faced as you refuse to look at Ford and feel utterly foolish.</p><p>“…actually,” Ford’s voice interjects, as bright as a sunny day, and you look up to see that he’s picked up a random piece of paper to read off from it like it’s your character stat sheet. “You have a Charisma rating of twenty-five…so you actually roll a twenty-six.”</p><p>“I still take a penalty for landing a crit, though,” you interject, slowly perking up a bit with a feeble smile.</p><p>“True, but I’ll only deduct a few points since your character is utilizing a, hmm, creative manner of seduction…Besides…” He looks back up at you, his gaze warm. “You only needed at least a fifteen to pass.” </p><p>Your stomach does a somersault for joy while you give a mental ‘NAILED IT’.</p><p>“So…,” Ford continues, standing up from his chair and walking around the table to meet you, his hands clasped behind his back. “Would you like to roll again for your saving throw?”</p><p>“Do I really need to, at this point?”</p><p>A soft chuckle, followed by a shake of his head before he leans in for a kiss…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>